


Sharing an ice cream

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: "There is a diner in walking distance, though. If you're interested. They have good ice cream," Dick informed him, looking elsewhere when Carwood turned to look at him, surprised.





	Sharing an ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rarepair & Friendship Meme of Easy Company Troopers, prompt: "Lipton/Winters - Dick and Lip share an ice cream sundae on a hot summer day."
> 
> Thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this and being super nice <3

The bell over the door sang when Dick entered the diner followed by Carwood. They greeted the woman behind the counter and looked for a free table, feigning not noticing the looks of interest some threw in their direction, used to the attention the uniforms gathered.

"Can we have an ice cream sundae?" Dick asked with a hopeful smile at the waitress that came to serve them, and the woman nodded her head with a smile, jotting it down together with two coffee before leaving them alone.

Carwood relaxed against the seat back, smiling at the man in front of him. He still couldn't believe Dick had sought him out amidst all of the other officers and NCOs.

***

"You and I seem to be the only ones not interested in going to the city for alcohol," Dick had told him as they were walking back towards the barracks just a few hours before.

"True," Carwood had nodded, smiling softly as his gaze followed the boys running back ahead of them, eager to use the first weekend leave they had been granted in a long time.

"There is a diner in walking distance, though. If you're interested. They have good ice cream," Dick informed him, looking elsewhere when Carwood turned to look at him, surprised.

Carwood had licked his lips, trying to tamp down his hopefulness before Dick could notice it. He had never thought Dick could be interested in asking him of all people to spend time together on their free day, even more in a setting so close to that of a date. Maybe if Carwood was another officer, or as charming as Nixon, he used to tell himself.

"I'd like that." He nodded his head, unable to restrain his smile when Dick turned to look at him with a pleased look on his face.

***

"An ice cream sundae for our boys," the waitress smiled putting their order between them, leaving them at it when they thanked her.

"So, you come here often?" Carwood asked taking a spoonful of ice cream, looking at Dick do the same in front of him.

"On the Sundays we are free. It's good ice cream. And I can't really stay at Camp for a year straight. Did it when I was at the OCS, and it was boring enough." He chuckled, pressing the spoon between his lips in a way that was too distracting in Carwood's opinion.

Carwood nodded, swallowing down another spoonful of ice cream. "I bet."

Dick smiled a little more softly then, looking at the ice cream between them and collecting just a bit of it on the tip of his spoon. "It's nice to have some company though for once. Not that I- wouldn't like for this to be more than once." He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed as he stuck the spoon in his mouth to seemingly avoid keeping talking, and after a moment he raised his eyes on a gaping Carwood.

That seemed to make matters worse, Dick's face flushed more red than his hair. He looked mortified, ready to backpedal what he had said, and Carwood shut his mouth with a click, unable to think straight after listening to Dick say certain things, but even in that state he knew he had to say something, to let the other man know the feeling was completely returned.

Before he could stop himself Carwood bumped his feet against Dick's, hesitating a moment before pushing the side of his legs against the other man's. He smiled tentatively when Dick's eyes widened at the warm and solid contact under the table, and slowly a smile unfurled on Dick's lips too.

"I'd certainly appreciate this more than the bar." Carwood smiled, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, feeling suddenly his throat dry. "I do like going there to spend time with the boys but-" He cleared his throat, chancing a glance towards a hopeful looking Dick. "The ice cream is really good here," he murmured softly.

Dick directed at him a beaming smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. Dick opened his mouth to say something, but then looked around, clearing his throat at finding the waitress had moved to the back while they were talking, the two of them the only clients in the diner. He threw a tentative glance at Carwood before collecting another spoonful from the quickly melting ice cream. Instead of eating it himself though, he lifted the spoon between them, licking his lips as he watched Carwood understand what he wanted and flush prettily.

Slowly Carwood parted his lips, leaning in and letting Dick feed him, never dropping his gaze now that they seemed to be communicating through that as much as with their words.

"To die for," Dick murmured, pressing his leg against Carwood's under the table, a smile tugging at his lips when Carwood nodded with a soft sigh, looking as happy as Carwood felt.


End file.
